Who's More Important? Me Or Them?
by Rico-Girl
Summary: Voldie's gone and Draco's a good guy. But will Harry, Ron and Draco's obsession to bring leftover Deatheaters to justice ruin their love lives?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to the amazing JK Rowling.

……………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Rico-Girl here

This is my firs fan fiction on this site, though not my first fan fiction ever, so I'm a little new to this place, but I think it's brilliant. Anyway, this is a H/G, R/H, D, fic. It is after Voldemort has been destroyed, as the summary says.

If you do like it, then please tell me. I love criticism, so long as it's not too nasty.

So please enjoy.

Rico-Girl

……………………………………………………………………

Harry stood up and smiled at all his friends around the table. He raised his glass.

"Today we celebrate the downfall of Lord Voldemort." He said. No one flinched, they all cheered instead. "However, I'd like us, please, to remember the man who made all of this possible. The man who taught us all everything we know. He was the most amazing wizard who ever lived. Please raise your glasses and, and let us give a toast to Albus Dumbledore!"

Everyone stood and held their glasses up. There were clinks all around and everyone shouted happily, "To Albus Dumbledore! The greatest wizard who ever lived."

Then everyone sat down and tucked into the delicious food, prepared by the joint efforts of Molly and Fleur Weasley. There was a lot talk and laughter as people relaxed and enjoyed themselves. They hadn't celebrated this much since Harry Potter had lived through the killing curse as a baby and Voldemort had been believed dead. Now though, thanks to that same Harry Potter, that belief was a reality.

"Can you never take any credit Harry?" Draco asked as Harry sat back down. "That was supposed to be a speech about you, and you manage to direct everyone's attention to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore was the reason we won!" Protested Harry defensively. Draco waved a hand, indicating that that wasn't what he'd meant.

"I know that, Harry, and so does everyone else. But you deserve some of the credit you know?" Draco grinned at his new friend and Harry gave a meek smile back.

Like knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll, stood back to back, battling an evil and powerful sorcerer along with some of his Deatheaters was one of those things you couldn't do without liking each other. So Harry and Draco had become friends. Though it hadn't been a simple case of, "No hard feelings then?" The two boys had had a fair few arguments, but eventually found out that they were quite alike anyway.

"Do you think she'll still like me?" Ron asked suddenly. Harry and Draco followed his gaze to Hermione, who was a few seats away talking animatedly to Ginny and Luna. The duo shared an amused look.

"What, after saving her from the jaws of death?" Draco asked dubiously. "Nah, she'll hate you." Harry burst into a fit of laughter at Ron's horrified look.

Ron frowned. "You're having me on aren't you?" He said, glaring at Draco. "Come off it, you know what I mean!"

"Yeah alright, sorry mate. Look, why don't you ask her?" Draco suggested.

"Ask her?" Ron contemplated something he'd never contemplated before. Then his face set into a determined look. "You know what? I think I might." He got up and walked over to Hermione. Harry and Draco watched as the three girls looked up. They could almost hear Ron's stutters as he asked Hermione something. The red head gestured towards the door to the hall, Hermione stood up and followed him out.

Harry smiled after them and then, somehow, found his gaze locked with Ginny's. He kept hold of her eyes for a moment and then looked away. Not noticing that small incident, Draco leaned in to whisper to Harry.

"I don't want to put a damper on things." He murmured slowly. Harry leaned closer, forgetting Ginny at the seriousness in the blonde's voice. "But you know there are still Deatheaters at large, and probably quite angry ones too." Draco continued. Harry nodded seriously.

"They need to be sorted out." He agreed.

"Well, I know most of them-"

"I hope you're not going to do something stupid."

"Glad to know you care. No, I was saying that I know where they're likely to be, what they're likely to do and so on."

"Mmm?" Harry urged when Draco hesitated.

"Well we, as in you, Ron and myself, could sort of find them and…"

"Bring them to justice." Harry finished, smiling slightly at the idea. He'd been wondering what he ought to do now that Voldemort was gone, and rounding up his followers seemed by far the best idea.

"Exactly."

The door opened and Ron came back in, holding Hermione's hand and looking extremely smug. Hermione patted her slightly ruffled hair down, a faint, thoughtful smile on her lips.

The two boys watched Ron glance at his new girlfriend protectively. Then Draco added. "Yes, I think Ron will like that idea."

……………………………………………………………………

Well that's the start. Hope you like it so far.

I ought to get some more on either today or tomorrow, but if not, I'm going to London on Monday so I'll be away for a few days.

Please R+R while I'm gone

Love yas

Rico-Girl


	2. Spoiled Food

Disclaimer 

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to the amazing JK Rowling.

……………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Hello again peeps. :D

This is starting a few months later.

Enjoy

Rico-Girl

……………………………………………………………………

"Guys!" Colin Creevey raced into the room and skidded to a halt. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco looked up from their food.

"What is it Colin?" Harry asked, putting his fork down as they all noticed how serious the young man looked.

"Three Deatheaters have been spotted on the outskirts of Yorkshire. The Ministry wants to investigate."

Harry, Ron and Draco stood up so quickly that Ginny thought Kreacher had been at the chairs again. She exchanged an aggravated look with Hermione and then glared at Colin. She was beginning to dislike the boy; every time he appeared he had some news about Deatheaters and the Ministry. Ginny sighed, and they'd been about to have a meal together.

"We'd better get there before they make a mess of things." Harry said, turning to his two friends, who both nodded vigorously.

"And I suppose that means that you're going to spoil your food _again_!" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry Hermione, but you know the Ministry can't do anything right." Harry replied, running a hand through his already messy black hair.

"We'll just check it out and then come right back, I promise." Ron added. He bent down to kiss Hermione on the cheek but she turned away.

"I'm fed up of it Ronald!" She cried. "We never spend any time together anymore!"

"Come on Hermione-"

"Don't you 'come on Hermione' me like that! I've had enough!" She jumped up and stormed out of the room, leaving Ron gaping after her.

"What was that about?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

Ginny got up and began collecting plates, their contents still steaming at her. "If you can't figure that out, Ron, then you really don't deserve her." She answered coldly.

Ron was about to reply but Draco interrupted him. "Guys, we need to get going." He said, gesturing to Colin who was hovering in the doorway.

Balancing the plates, Ginny left the dining room and went into the kitchen without a backwards glance. She heard them leave and began furiously scraping the food into the bin, which gobbled it all down gratefully. She sighed and watched it, wishing those boys could be more like it. Ginny had lost count of how many times herself and Hermione had cooked a magnificent roast just for their friends and, in Hermione's case, boyfriend, and then the boys had been called off to some Deatheater activity. The girls had half contemplated gagging Colin and leaving him on some island hundreds of miles away from anywhere, but that threesome would still have found out somehow.

"Dobby!"

The house elf appeared immediately and bowed. "Miss Weasley?" He squeaked.

"Could you wash these for me? I'd better go and see if Hermione's ok."

"Dobby shall clean them well, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you."

Ginny left Dobby happily scrubbing and walked into the hallway, she stopped and looked around, wondering where Hermione might be.

Grimmauld place wasn't recognisable as the dark, Black family house it used to be. The five of them had come here after the war and, with help from some of their friends, had done it up. Now, they sort of acted as flat mates living here, which Harry was more than happy about. Ginny knew that the house would swallow the boy if he had to live here alone.

She gazed around the hall. With Dobby's help they'd removed the painting of Sirius' mother, the other portraits and the tapestry in the drawing room. Ginny had enjoyed the time they'd spent decorating the place together. The hall was now a light cream colour with gold boarders. The large chandelier gave off light that was the same as what you got from a window on a sunny day, even though there were no windows, and it probably wasn't a very sunny day, knowing the English weather. Where Mrs Black had been was now a very big portrait of the whole Order Of The Phoenix after the war. Harry, stood at the front, grinned and waved at her. Ginny scowled back.

……………………………………………………………………

Hermione was in the new library. Ginny found her sat on the floor surrounded by all sorts of different books. Her eyes were puffy and a tear trickled down her cheek every so often. Cursing Ron, Ginny walked forwards and picked one of the books up. _What To Do With A Non-appreciating Boyfriend, by Janet Dowing._ Ginny sighed; all of the books around Hermione had similar titles. The bushy haired girl looked up and saw the book in Ginny's hands.

"Is that what it is?" She asked. "Does he not appreciate me? O-Or it is b-because I'm d-doing something wrong?" Tears spilled out of her eyes and Ginny began hoping Ron would break his leg. She stepped round the books and moved some aside so that she could sit next to Hermione, then she hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder. Why were boys so dumb?

"It's not your fault, Hermione." Ginny said, giving Hermione a reassuring squeeze. "It's that idiot brother of mine's. He doesn't appreciate all you do for him, all you do to make sure he's comfortable. Eugh!" Ginny threw her hands out in annoyance. "Those boys just don't understand that there are more important things in life than chasing Deatheaters! They're not just determined anymore, they're obsessed!"

"Mmm, you're right." Hermione agreed, sitting up. She sniffed. "It's as if their whole life is centred around capturing those blasted evil wizards."

"Exactly! They don't realise what other wonderful things they can have in life." Ginny looked down at her hands, beginning to feel tears in her own eyes. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look.

"Has Harry still not made a move?" She asked.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny burst out. "I've been so patient!"

"Yes, you have." Hermione, now the comforter, put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and shook it a little. "Those boys need shaking up."

"They sure do." Ginny agreed, glaring at her hands. "I can't believe they spoiled their food again!"

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up and saw the cunning smile on Hermione's face that meant a plan was forming. She felt her own lips twitch.

"Yes?"

"The spoiled food isn't going to go unpunished."

……………………………………………………………………

Gasp

Can anyone guess what Hermione has planned?

Love yas

Rico-Girl


End file.
